Failure Isn't An Option
by CaptainPan
Summary: When Hook is sent on a mission to retrieve a list of materials for Pan and only returns with a few of them, Pan isn't too happy. Pan isn't ready to lose Hook as an ally just yet, though, so he has a punishment in store for him that isn't quite as bad as Hook expected. (Hook/Pan Smut Oneshot)


Hook's life had always been lived from one job to the next. For him, that knowledge was comforting; the assurance that there would always be another job was relieving and kept him strong throughout all of his tasks. He never doubted himself and was always focused on whatever was in front of him, not letting other things trouble him when his mind was needed elsewhere. With Pan, though, it was exhausting. The jobs were always tedious and vague; like going to retrieve a practically impossible-to-find material for one of his cages or searching for a dreamshade remedy (Pan was very paranoid that his own poison would one day be used against him). Yes, the jobs always proved to be challenging (and sometimes were enjoyable), but the punishment for failing was severe and terrifying. In short, failure was not an option; not for a smart man.

On this particular occasion, Hook hasn't failed. He certainly hadn't succeeded, but all hope was not lost. He was sent to steal an array of plants that could possibly be used to counter the dreamshade, but he was only able to find three of the six plants that Pan had requested. He had a week to find the plants before returning, and after the grueling seven days were up, he returned to Neverland along with something he had never felt before: failure. It took a while for Pan to come see him – Pan was a very busy man and one doesn't simply walk up to the "King" of Neverland; Pan must be the one to approach. Hook wasn't complaining about Pan's busy schedule. It gave him time to gather his thoughts and consider his options: lie to the most powerful creature in his current realm or tell the truth and risk punishment. The choice was an obvious one.

Hook was resting against a tree of some sort when Pan finally approached him. Pan laughed to himself upon finding the pirate with his mouth wide open, eyes closed, arms limp at his sides; really the opposite of the way a pirate should sleep (alert and ready for action), but Hook was no normal pirate. Pan's laughter quickly subsided, though, as he looked down and saw the satchel that held the plants. He picked up the bag and searched through it to find not nearly enough of the plants as he needed. His anger was contained slightly by the fact that there were a few plants in the bag, and Hook's mere audacity to show himself after such a minute failure proved that the cocky pirate was brave and committed to Pan.

"Get up," Pan said. Hook stirred in his sleep, but did not awaken. Pan laughed again, but his eyes quickly caught fire and he yelled with a sternness that protruded even into the ocean of Hook's subconscious: "Get up!" Hook snapped his eyes open as his mouth slammed shut and his hands swung across his body for his sword, which was trapped under Pan's foot. "What are you going to do, laddie? Kill me?" Pan reached down and picked up the sword as Hook stumbled to his feet, his eyesight still hazy and his body sore from the position which he was sleeping in.

Pan observed the sword with a façade of interest as he narrated his disappointment to Hook. "I expected more from you, Hook. You know that, so why did you come back?"

Even though Pan's back was to Hook, he could feel his shrug before he said: "I thought you might want to have a cup of tea or maybe cook a nice pot of-"

Before Hook could finish his sarcastic rant, Pan had pressed him against the tree on which his back previously rested, Pan's eyes digging into Hook's. Pan rested the tip of the sword on Hook's thigh, slightly brushing the pirate's skin through his trousers, just enough so that Hook could know that Pan had the upper hand. "I don't want your silly tea, laddie," he spat, "I wanted a few weeds, but you couldn't even do that."

Hook hid his trembling under Pan with a smirk, "I'm sorry I couldn't get what you wanted, but if you'd give me another go at it I'm sure I could find them."

"I think it's time you get punished, actually," Pan said. He reached his hand up to Hooks head and brushed his fingers through his hair before pushing him down to his knees in front of him. "It's been a bit lonely here without you, Hook. I'll admit that much," Pan's body slowly pressed against Hook's kneeled form, shoving his crotch further into the pirate's face. Hook turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, not believing the situation he had found himself in. "No one else here quite understands my," Pan thrust his hips even further toward Hook, throwing the man against the bark of the tree, "needs."

Hook stood up and shoved Pan off of him. Pan stumbled back, shocked by Hook's sudden courage. "No, Pan. I came back here on my own. You didn't send anyone after me. I came back because I want to help, not because-"

The space Pan was pushed into morphed into purple smoke while the real Pan appeared in front of Hook and shoved him against another tree, this one much more uncomfortable for Hook's back. Pan lifted his dagger tipped with dreamshade to Hook's neck with one hand before grasping Hook's package through his trousers with the other. Hook jumped at the touch, pressing his body even further against the tree and moaning involuntarily. He tried to escape Pan's grasp, but every time he lifted his head to move away, an invisible forced slammed him back against the bark of the tree with increasing intent and force. Pan massaged his dick through the cloth, feeling it grow hard beneath his touch. He smirked and said, "Now, boy, I didn't expect your claws to come out so quickly. I'd rather you save those for my back while I'm," he leaned forward so that his lips brushed Hook's ear, "pounding into you. I can't wait to get inside you and see you squirm. I can't wait to see you moan while your ass clenches around my throbbing cock." Hook gasped and his eyes widened at the thought of being dominated, but he made no move to escape – not anymore. There was no use.

"Isn't that what you want? I know you've been craving it." Pan lowered himself to Hook's groin and kissed the swelling cloth. "I can feel it," Pan placed his mouth on the lump and slid up and down the shaft, giving friction to the lust that drove Hook to stay put. Pan laughed as he pleasured the man, "You'd think you'd never had a blowjob before, with how much you're sweating," he lifted himself back up to his full height tentatively, "and gasping," he gave Killian's erection one last squeeze, "and growing," and then released it, leaning in so that his and the pirate's lips were separated only by a thin film of air. "All you have to do is give in, and I'll give you release."

Before the boy could say anything to further Hook's anguish, the pirate leaned forward and closed the distance between them. His tongue immediately sank into Pan's mouth, and as the dagger covered in dreamshade lowered from his neck, his hands reached around to grab Pan's butt. He hungrily grasped at the younger boy's arse, gripping it and pulling him toward him as they kissed.

Pan drew back from the kiss for a moment to say, "Glad you're on board, Captain," before taking Hook's shirt in his hand and ripping it open. He dropped the dagger in his hand and went back to kissing the man, his hands grasping at his chest, feeling the hair and groping at the muscles. His lips left Hook's and travelled down to his torso, sucking on the flesh and biting it every so often. He ran his tongue over his abs and licked down the hairy trail that led to his manhood. After untying the knot that held his trousers up with tantalizingly slow speed, Peter lowered the pants and gripped Hook's cock in his hand firmly. He ran his tongue along the side before wrapping his lips around the head and sliding it into his mouth, deep-throating the massive girth in one go. The captain's pubes brushed against Pan's nose as he slid up and down the shaft, licking it from within his mouth so that the movement would be smoother for him and more pleasurable for Hook.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Hook grabbed Pan's head and began to face-fuck him, his quiet moans escalating to near-howls of ecstasy. Pan snickered as Hook's cock slid over his tongue and slightly into his throat, ignoring the pain for the sake of Hook's pleasure. While Hook thrust into Pan, Pan's hands played with Hook's now naked ass, gripping the well-muscled cheeks and fingering the puckered hole. Hook slid himself onto Pan's fingers, now moving his hips to force his dick down Pan's throat and sliding his entire body on to the fingers. He wouldn't deny Pan the simple pleasure of topping after he gave him this good of a blowjob. How could he?

After feeling Hook's erection tense up, Pan slid off of itwiping his mouth and smiling up at Hook who groaned in displeasure from not being allowed to climax. Hook's hand reached for his own erection, but Peter grabbed it and lifted it so that both of their hands met above Hook's right shoulder. Peter held his hand there and whispered, "Not so soon. Not before the real game gets started."

Pan then gave him a quick kiss and turned him around, throwing him against the tree once more with a burst of magic. "Hey, no more magic, boy!" Hook cried out, but Pan just laughed as he pulled his own shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. He slid his pants down and took out his cock, slapping it on Hook's arse to get it harder. He sat on his knees and parted Hook's cheeks, plunging his tongue into the crack and past the hole, tonguefucking him. Hook pressed himself against the tree and grasped at the bark for something to hold on to, his mouth wide in pleasure. Peter's tongue slid in out of his hole, preparing him for his wet girth.

After being satisfied with the lubrication, Pan placed a hand on Hooks shoulder and said: "You taste good, laddie," He gripped Hook's head and twisted it around so he could see his horny, blue eyes, "Want a taste?" He gave him one final kiss, their tongues waging war within their mouths, before jerking his head around again and sliding his hands down the captain's sweaty back.

He positioned his cock in front of Hook's entrance and, in one swift motion, threw himself forward and into Hook. Hook howled in pain from Pan's impressive length, but that howl turned into a moan of pleasure as Pan's manhood settled within Hook. Pan began to thrust into Hook, his hands gripping Hook's glistening skin with a fierceness that was sure to leave bruises. As he thrust faster, Hook's muscles tensed around his dick which nearly brought orgasm, but Pan resisted and instead slowed down for a moment so that he wouldn't cum so soon. He leaned down and planted short kisses along the captain's back, taking the skin into his mouth and grinding it on his teeth so that he could hear Hook moan. "It feels so good inside you, Killian," Pan whispered in between bites.

"I'm not sure if I should say thank you or," Peter thrust into him again, this time harder and while kissing Killian's back, "oh fuck!" Hook screamed, his eyes fluttering shut with the intense pleasure he felt racking throughout his body. His forehead pressed against the tree as Pan pounded into him, hitting his prostate on each thrust. Tears stung his eyes as he held back orgasm. After Pan felt his dick tense up once again, he pulled out of Hook and turned him around quickly. He pulled him into a wet, desperate kiss, their manhoods grinding together throughout the kiss, and their muscles pressing against one another's as their tongues attacked each other's mouths.

Pan slowly lowered Hook to the ground as they kissed. He separated from him as they laid on the ground and turned himself around so that he was on top of Killian and was in a 69 position. He wrapped his mouth around Hook's dick and allowed Hook to thrust into his mouth as he orgasmed. Pan swallowed all of his seed, sucking the cock dry and running his hands up and down Hook's legs as he did so. After he had collected all of the cum into his mouth and had swallowed it, he laid himself on the ground and let Hook crawl on top of him, his hair tickling Peter's body. Hook's chest rested on Pan's stomach as he took hold of his dick and began to rub it in his hand, slowly bringing it to his mouth. Peter moaned loudly and pushed his girth the rest of the way into Hook's mouth, pushing his head down on to it repeatedly until he finally orgasmed. The cum flooded Hook's mouth and some of it dribbled down his chin, collecting in a small puddle in Pan's light-brown pubes.

Hook turned himself back around and laid beside Peter, his head resting on the younger boy's chest. His hand reached for Pan's and grabbed it gently. His thumb ran along the side of his palm slightly, as he looked up into the trees. "Will you forgive me?" He asked, rubbing his hand over Pan's stomach as he spoke.

Pan smirked, his fingers running through the hair on Hook's chest, pulling at it every so often just to feel Hook squirm. "I'll think about it."


End file.
